Phantom (John Smith 10)
Phantom is a villain in John Smith 10. He is also an alternate dimension version of John Smith. History He first appears in John's dreams of MÄR Heaven, as a villain trying to kill him. Once John makes it to MÄR Heaven, he learns that Phantom is the strongest Knight in a group called the Chess Pieces , which are bent on controlling the world. He has the Zombie Tattoo, which makes him a living corpse. He cannot die, and if he is killed, he will come back to life. In his battle with John, He reveals that he was once a citizen of Caldia, and was fascinated with Caldia's Orb. However, that was a sin, and he was imprisoned. He was found and freed by Diana, stealing the Orb and ÄRM. During the battle, John uncovers a keyhole in his chest, and uses Purific Ave, a key shaped ÄRM, to kill him. However, he uses an ÄRM before his death. which split him in half, allowing him to survive. However, Diana was disappointed with him, and used him as a guinea pig to go through the portal to John's Dimension. He is then found by Gwen and Kevin, missing an arm. He is then taken to Azmuth to get it restored. Azmuth refuses however, and instead Albedo restores it. Phantom then steals the Omnitrix Azmuth has, and Albedo turns it into the Warmatrix, which he gives to Phantom. He later creates the New Chess Pieces, using enemies and friends of John, having turned the residents of Earth into zombies with Animo's help. He is eventually betrayed by Albedo and Zombozo, who team up with Vilgax and take the Warmatrix. Vilgax gravely wounds Phantom, forcing John to kill him to stop his suffering. Appearance He is an alternate form of John, though is older than John is now. He appears similar to him except with white hair. He wears a blue shirt and pants, and has bandages covering his left arm. Underneath the bandages is an arm covered in scales and ÄRM. John destroys this arm during their battle. Personality Phantom hates all humanity, thinking it is disgusting, and wishes to destroy it. His mind was warped by Caldia's Orb. He declares them all corrupt, and evil, and that he will cleanse them. Many in the Chess Pieces share his ideals, and worship him. He seems to be vengeful, as he tortures John whenever he can. John always says that Phantom is a coward, which slowly becomes more apparent, as he doesn't fight, instead having his Chess Pieces fight for him. Powers and abilities As all those who live in MÄR Heaven, he wields and uses ÄRM to fight. He has the unique ability to control up to five Guardian ÄRM at once. He wields a halberd that is attached to a giant black fireball. It was strong enough to knock out Ultimate Fasttrack. He wields unique ÄRM, including one to trap one in glass and kill them by breaking it, to absorb energy from others and use it as an attack, and to use his scales as a weapon and shield. He is incredibly powerful, as he is the strongest of the Knights. Everyone in MÄR Heaven fears him, and his powers. Once he arrives in John's dimension, his powerful magic reserves is apparent, as Charmcaster and Hex are fearful of his magic presense, being even stronger than Adwaita. He receives the Warmatrix from Albedo, and uses its drone feature to summon the Omnitrix aliens to fight like Guardian ÄRM. He heavily relies on summoning the drones, instead of fighting himself. Appearances John Smith 10: Distant Worlds *Human (John Smith 10) (dream) *Dreams (dream) *Training Gate (first physical appearance) *Round Three Part 2 *Caldia *Round Five Part 1 *Round Seven Part 1 *Vs. Phantom (death) Phantom Watch *New Chess Pieces (episode) (first re-appearance) *Friendly Fight *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Ghost of a Battle (illusion) *Castle Maze *Gorge and Field *Fifth Battles (voice only) *Army of Friends *True Colors *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (death) Omniverse * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 * Phantom King (death) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Phantom is the leader of The Shadows, having been revived by Charmcaster. Being trapped in a crystal in the North Crater, he is the true incarnation of Sephiroth in the story. Despite being the main villain of the series, he makes very few appearances. Appearances *Weapon (cameo) *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (illusion, voice) *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (illusion) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (Royal NiGHTS in disguise & real one) (death) See also *Phantom (MÄR Heaven) Category:John Smith 10 Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Human Males Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc Category:JSXFF Category:Alternate Counterparts